Space:1999 & Star Trek Voyager TieIn PT1
by Qtelatino1
Summary: In a rare moment in time and space Moonbase Alpha travels through a space warp and meets the starship Voyager. Will the Janeway and Koening meet? What will happen to both crews?
1. Chapter 1

Space:1999 & Star Trek Voyager Tie-In

PT-1

The Meeting

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

This story was originally created by Ian Wheeler back in 1997 and has not created any more since then. I felt that I should share this story and continue it on the next story to bring a conclusion between both crews.

In a rare moment in time and space Moonbase Alpha travels through a space warp and meets the starship Voyager. Will the Janeway and Koening meet? What will happen to both crews?

As Voyager glides through space ensign Harry Kim was getting fed up in seeing lots of it, day after day....empty. He sat bored at his station, looking around at the quietly busy bridge. He had nothing to do, and had another hour left on his duty shift, so he ran diagnostics, secretly played holo-chess with the computer, and got some disdainful looks from Tuvok when the computer beeped wildly at winning, so he turned off the sound functions. Just before he did, a different wild beeping came from the status panel.....A sensor alert.

He tapped a few touchpad's, and called up sensor view. The lateral array was registering a temporal anomaly, and just before he sighed "not again".....the panel readout changed. A large spherical object appeared on the display. He rubbed his eyes and made sure he knew what he was seeing before calling Captain Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway was concentrating on getting the light just right on the picture of her home on Earth, just as it was during the long summer evenings she remembered as a child. The combadge on her uniform bleeped, and she jumped, painting a streak across the canvas. She grumbled, and hit her combadge.

"Janeway, what is it Harry?"

"Captain, report to the bridge please, there's something you need to see here," replied a frantic Harry Kim.

Kathryn rushed out to the main bridge, worried. Chakotay and Tom Paris were emerging from the Turbo lift as she bounded out of the ready room, and Tuvok reported, "Captain, we have sighted a large spherical object, on our bow, that has appeared from some sort of....."

"Let me guess.....Temporal Anomaly?" Kathryn was getting tired of hearing those words. "Yes sir", replied a somewhat surprised Tuvok.

"It matches the size and shape of one of the Sol system's planetary bodies....."

"On Screen", Tom Paris hit the viewer control keys on his station and up popped a sight he never expected to see again in his lifetime. The MOON was sitting there, not only slowly revolving, but moving as well, toward Voyager. He let out an expletive without realizing it, and Chakotay looked at him, with a shocked look on his face. Whether it was at the sight on the viewer, or Paris' language, no one knew. "Analysis", snapped Capt. Janeway, surprised.

"It is identical in size and shape to Earth's moon", reported Ensign Wildman, as surprised as everyone else. The Doctor wearing his holo-emitter, Kes, and Neelix emerged from the Turbo lift, and wondered what the fuss was about. "The Mess hall was crowded with people getting a look at that, what is it?", asked Neelix in a curious voice.

"The Moon of our world, Neelix, Earth's moon....." Cue title credits here........

Janeway paced, with a concerned look on her face around the conference lounge. She addressed her officers: "We have found the Earth's moon, 70,000 light years from Earth, emerging out of a temporal rift. Why? How?"

Tuvok replied: "Indeed, it is most unusual. Janeway wondered if Tuvok had always had a knack for stating the obvious. Ensign Wildman added: "Our readings have determined that the Moon had entered some form of natural space warp, and travelled time as well as space."

"You mean this moon is from the future?"

"More like the past, sir." Janeway sat back in her chair, wondering..."from how far in the past?"

"300 years. We determine it's from the year 1999".

"My god", gasped Janeway. "What can we do? Suggestions." Chakotay took the opportunity to sound his view. "I think we should make contact,"

"Why?"

"They're probably in the same situation we are, billions of Kilometers, and hundreds of years from their home, I think they need our help."

"Hm..." replied Janeway, contemplatively. She wondered for a second, and listened to the doctor, who had petitioned to speak.

"Captain, does it seem reasonable to assume that they are all right? They come from a time when man didn't know much about the power of Space, and indeed of space warps, they may be in need of urgent aid."

Janeway, rubbed her weary eyes and replied "OK, Let's begin a first contact procedure, but, STAY ALERT, we need to be careful with this one".

John Koenig looked around, rather annoyed, and indeed shocked at the state this latest Space Warp had left his Base, indeed, his community. Medical center was awash with people, ranging from bruised and broken arms and legs, to awful internal and external injuries. Dr. Helena Russell walked over, and reported, draped in surgical gown, complete with bloodied gloves, and sweat pouring down her face. "John, we have 64 casualties in total, 5 life threatening, 12 mild casualties, and the rest are really only cuts and bruises."

"Thank god", replied Koenig, "what about the 5 majors?"

"Drs. Vincent and Mathias are working on them now."

John sighed, and made his way to Main Mission, helping with any little jobs he could do, like push a corridor panel back into place, wherever he could. The corridors were rather busy, bustling with emergency response teams, as well as repair crews, and medical units. Alpha was "picking itself up and dusting itself down after a fall," Soto speaks.

Eventually, he reached Main Mission, Where everyone was either keying in repair programs at the consoles, coordinating repair at on of the stations, or under a work desk or at the computer wall, wrenching out damaged circuit boards, and beginning repairs. After signing a couple of reports Tanya had handed him, he went over and asked Kano the computer's situation. He reported, not taking his eyes off of his work as he mended his "Child's" logic circuits and processing system. He snapped in a new circuit board, and smiled as part of his child came alive again, the sensor and satellite displays. Koenig switched on the viewer from his desk and gasped. Everyone looked up, to see a spaceship, moving closer to Alpha, a kind of large fish shaped vessel moving towards the base.

Koenig pressed his "Alert" button, and nothing happened, so Sandra Benes raced over to her desk and pressed it. "She opened the Intercom, and announced "ALERT, an unidentified vessel is approaching Alpha, all hands, go to Alert stations!"

Kano reported: "The vessel seems to be some sort of Starship, with an incredible power source, It is approaching Alpha at a speed roughly half the speed of light. It will reach our position in 5 minutes."

"Damn", said Koenig under his breath. Sandra's communication panel began to bleep with incoming calls. She opened the channel. "Repeat, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, do you read, Alpha?" John fell back into his chair, stunned. A voice. A human voice coming from an Alien ship? "Repeat, we are from Earth, in the 24th Century, we mean you no harm, do you read?"

Everyone in Main Mission screamed in delight. Perhaps this was a way home! Then. Koenig raised a hand, and everyone fell silent. "Open a channel", he said. Sandra complied. Paul Morrow sat and looked skeptical as Victor Bergman burst in through the Forward entryway to see what was going on.

"Voyager, this is Moonbase Alpha, John Koenig commanding, do you read?"

"Yes" came the excited reply. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, commander of this vessel. We are currently 75,000 light years from Earth, and are struggling to get home. To use an old phrase, 'Fancy meeting you here!'".

With that note Koening had asked for a visual and before they knew it, on the main screen of main mission showed the face of a confident yet strong human female with her diverse crew.

After a few minutes Koening had explain to Voyager what had happen with the Moon and Breakaway day. Janeway had told their story of how the Caretaker had whisked them off into the Delta Quadrant in hopes to find a suitable mate.

After hearing both sides Koening granted Voyager permission land on the surface of the moon, and the ship's crew was allowed onto Alpha to speed up repairs, which were done in a fraction of the normal time. Major casualties were easily treated on Voyager, and The Voyager crew were given the Alphans' hospitality.

The Voyager crew told of their voyages, and the Alpha crew of theirs. Dr. Bergman and Tuvok postulated that the temporal rift was also some kind of Inter-phasic corridor between two alternate universes, in essence, time and space had become tangled. They did not know that those tangles had to eventually become untangled.

Dr. Russell spent until the early hours of the morning discussing medical techniques with the Doctor, and the two commanders seemed to have quite a rapport. Harry and Kano seemed to hit it off as well, discussing technical manuals and computer hardware all evening. Tom Paris and Sandra seemed to get along quite well, much to the worry of Paul, who enjoyed listening to Captain Janeway's stories of commanding the Voyager. Alan hit it off quite well with Tom as well. Being Pilots, they both had lots of similar experiences to share.

Kes and Tanya spent most of the day in Alpha's arboretum, discussing plants, and exchanging clippings, Roses for Klingon T'rachna Bulbs, quite beautiful in summer, apparently, and so on. Most of Alpha's crew had found friends in Voyager's crew, and things got along fine, until more and more people started to mention the possibility of staying on Alpha. It was something seriously considered, one, because with Voyager's help, Alpha could be as self sufficient as needed, and two, because both crews were making a rapport with each other, a friendship that could last, and become a blooming community. Tom Paris and Sandra Benes sat in the Main Mission observation area, looking at the vista of moonscape, Voyager, and stars, and talked, softly. Among other topics, Paris asked "Do you suppose our journeys will ever end?" Sandra replied, "I asked myself that a long time ago. You know what the answer was?" "What?" "The Hell if I know." Paris let out a chuckle. The charm she saw on his face made her think of her fiancée' on Earth. How she missed him. Was she falling in love with him? She didn't care.

Tom replied to her witty retort: "I wish I knew myself. Kind of makes me want to stay here, the possibility of a stable life in one place, it's very appealing."

"I know". Tom stared into Sandra's eyes. He knew he was beginning to like her more than he should, especially if they decided not to stay.

Then, in the traditional Tom Paris style, he thought "What the hell.." and moved closer to Sandra. She melted in his arms, Her mind filled with thoughts, and also with affection for the handsome traveler. She knew she mustn't, but, she let herself go, and slowly, they kissed.........And knew they wanted to be with each other forever....... ....and stopped abruptly. Paul came up onto the observation area. Him and Paris exchanged stifled hellos, and Paul and Sandra left together, Sandra looking back at Tom, eyes full of regret, and, love.

Janeway and Koenig sat in the office behind Main Mission, discussing the possibilities.

"We could even disassemble Voyager and use it to build new sections onto Alpha", said Janeway, sounding quite excited about it, as was Koenig. "Hmm.....The technology you possess could make life here wonderful, perhaps we could even start calling this rock.......home."

"Maybe, but could we - My god! LOOK! Janeway and Koenig turned and looked. Voyager, sitting on the Lunar surface was fading......A frantic comm message came through from Voyager. "Captain! The Temporal Anomaly seems to be rephasing....VOYAGER is falling into the same Temporal rift Alpha did! If we don't get off of this moon, we'll end up back from where they left!" "Acknowledged! Begin Evacuation of all Voyager personnel! Prepare to liftoff!" Chaos hit the corridors of Alpha as Voyager crew began beaming back to the ship frantically trying to get on board. One Voyager crew member, Tony Verdeschi, got caught in the rush, and was knocked unconscious on a bulkhead. He was ferried to Medical as Voyager tried to lift off. The same confusion took over Voyager.

Alpha crew rushed to get transported back to the base, and the transporter rooms were in chaos. Victor Bergman, David Kano, and Paul Morrow tried in vain to get back to Alpha from the Transporter rooms, but failed as transporters ceased to function from the temporal distortion. Silently, Voyager lifted from the Planet's surface, unknowingly carrying 3 of Alpha's most prized personnel, and a man who knew he had left his one true love behind, and wished he was there with her. Alpha began to fade too, With Tony Verdeschi aboard, a man out of time, and none of them would ever get to see their homes again, at least, the ones they knew.

In a flash of blinding light, brighter than the explosion that hurled Alpha out of Earth orbit, brighter than the Flash of light that transported Voyager to the Delta Quadrant, and the strange stings that were time untangled themselves, and Alpha and Voyager continued their unending journeys into destiny...........and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
